El clan de black Goku en high School dxd nuevo clan
by Trainer.red.151
Summary: Goku renace en HIGH SCHOOL DXD con todo su poder y sus recuerdos


En el futuro de Troncos se libra la batalla contra los dos Zamasu y los guerreros Z estaban en desventaja

Troncos: infeliz no te dejaré que te salgas con la tuya

Zamasu: eres un estúpido no puedes hacer nada en ese estado tan lamentable

Troncos: ¿Por qué no se puede entender que también está aliado con un mortal como tú nos llamas?

Zamasu: tienes una razón pero eso lo arreglaré ahora mismo

En cuanto dije eso voló rapidamente en el lugar donde estaba negro quien estaba peleando contra Goku

Negro: este será tu final hijo Goku

Goku: no me daré por vencido aún puedo luchar y derrotar

Negro: jajaja ya no te queda mucha energía

Zamasu: espera negro mejor abre otra brecha con tu oz

Negro: para que quieres que haga eso?

Zamasu: simplemente lo arrojare por la brecha

Negro: idea eexcelente.

Negro abrio la brecha pero al hacerlo ya no pudo mover su cuerpo y solo miró a zamasu

Negro: mal nacido como te atreves a traicionarme

Zamasu: recuerda que tú también eres un miserable mortal con ese cuerpo

Zamasu lo arrojó por la brecha y casi al instante cayó al piso de una forma brusca

Negro: me desgraciado me traicionó y ahora no sé dónde me encuentro

Daishinkan: qué sorpresa verte aquí son Goku

Negro quedó sin palabras en el gran sacerdote frente a él y solo lo miro por un instante

Daishinkan: ya veo por esa energía veo que no eres tu Goku

Negro: así es solo me robe su cuerpo.

Daishinkan elevó su poder haciendo temblar el lugar y el bajo en el suelo ya que se ven levitando al mismo tiempo negro se arrodilló ante el

Daishinkan: tu eres el kaioshin Zamasu y ha cometido pecados grandes es hora de que tengas tú castigo

Negro: me mataás ahora?

Daishinkan: el gran Zeno-sama será quien decidirá tu castigo

Negro: está bien

Negro se puso de pie y siguió a la gran sacerdote por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba el rey del todo

Daishinkan: Zeno-sama este es Zamasu quien robo el cuerpo de son Goku

Zeno-sama: eso es muy malo y por lo tanto tengo tu castigo pero como tienes el cuerpo de mi amigo no te destruiré

Negro: se lo agradezco mucho pero ahora que pasara conmigo?

Zeno-sama ha visto un mundo en una esfera de cristal y en la mayoría de los casos.

Daishinkan:tu castigo será renacer en otro mundo donde no podrás destruir a la raza humana ni destruir el planeta

Black:está bien acepto el castigo

Zeno-sama:se te ve arrepentido por lo que te daré el regalo tendras todos tus recuerdos y poderes

Daishinkan sorprendio por lo que dijo el rey del todo y abrió un por tal

Zeno-sama:mucha suerte Goku obscuro y disfruta tu nueva vida con tu madre

Black se quedo pensando en lo de su madre ya que sabía que eso no sería muy bueno para el y entro al portal

MUNDO HIGH SCHOOL DXD

Vemos a Gine en una cama de hospital y una enfermera quien le entregaba a su hijo

Enfermera:que nombre le pondrá?

Gine:Son Goku

20 años después vemos a Gine poniendo platos en la mesa y caminar hasta las escaleras

Gine:hijo baja a desayunar que se te hace tarde para llegar al colegio

Gine le llamaba por su nombre a negro y el ya había mencionado.

Negro: ya bajo mama

Cuando hay un abrazo negro en su madre y se ha enviado para comer

Gine: ya sabes cómo llegar al colegio?

Negro: si mama no hay problema

Gine: muy bien y también te digo que las citas con mis chicas recuerdan mis indicaciones

Negro: se sonrojo y miró a otro lado

Gine: jajaja ciempre haces eso cuando algo te da pena

Negro: porque si no estoy muy interesado en tener pareja ahora mismo

Gine: eso dice todos pero ya verás que terminarás teniendo novia

Negro corrió hasta la puerta.

Gine: y recuerda que tienes que disminuir tu k además de que puedes volar

Gine solo vio tu hijo ya no estaba ya lo lejos vio la estela que dejaba negro

Negro: si no recuerdo mal la academia es esa de enfrente

Negro: bajar en ese edificio abandonado para que nadie me vea

Cuando tengas que mirar a los lados y cuando no hay nadie alrededor del colegio sin darte cuenta que dos chicas lo miraban

Rias: Akeno viste a ese chico de ropa negra?

Akeno: como no verlo si es bastante guapo

Rias: no es eso

Akeno: ¿entonces que?

Rías: el vino hasta aquí volando sin alas

Akeno: mejor sigamoslo después que salga de los vestidores

Negro estaba cambiando su ropa negra por el uniforme de la academia

Negro: este uniforme no me gusta ya me has recordado lo que hice en mi mundo y me trae malos recuerdos

Salió negro corriendo hacia el salón en donde tenia que ir dejando caer el papel donde su madre anoto el número de salón

Rías: ya veo es de nuevo ingreso y aparte es de nuestra misma clase clase

Akeno: mucho mejor así lo podría ver un diario

Negro había llegado a su salón y se presentó ante la clase al mismo tiempo entraban Akeno y Rias

Negro: la energía que tienen estas dos no son de humanos y que son más fuertes y malignas

Las clases pasaron y llegaron a la hora del descanso.

Negro: aquí nadie me vera entrenando

Rias y Akeno lo habían seguido desde que salieron del salón

Rias: ¿Qué crees que hará aquí el solo?

Akeno: no lo sé pero quiero ir a hablarle

Negro.

Rias: viste bajo su playera?

Akeno: no pero si me gustaría

Rías: no me refiero a su cuerpo.

Akeno: pues no ví nada

Después de 15 minutos tocar el timbre y se fueron a su clase

Entro negro a la clase y el paso por las bancas se percató de la mirada de Akeno pero no le dió importancia

Negro: si no puedo matarlas pero si puedo lastimar así que no hay problema

Rias: Akeno deja de mirarlo.

Akeno: deja tu de mirarlo.

Negro solo ponía atención a sus clases de historia ya que no sabía nada de este mundo y no escuchaba lo que decían las dos chicas

Al terminar las clases de negro estaba por ir a su casa volando pero una voz lo detuvo

Rias: espera Son Goku

Negro: que quieres?

Negro: volteó y vio a Rias con todo su clan

Rías: quiero que te unas cuantas son mi clan y si te niegas.

Black: jajajaja qué buen chiste nunca me unire a ti clan por que soy más fuerte que todos ustedes

Akeno: yo quiero que seas mi novio

¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Rias: que? Este no es el momento Akeno

Negro: aún así no me unire a ustedes por qué no tendré nada a cambio

Akeno: me tendrías a mi y si te conviertes en demonio tu poder se duplicaria

Negro: ya soy muy poderoso

Rias quien ya no tenía más que decir ordenó a su clan que atacarán a un negro

Negro: esto será fácil

Todos fueron derrotados de un golpe, incluso Issey, aunque las únicas que no fueron atacadas fueron Rias y Akeno

Akeno: vaya vaya presidenta creo que perdimos

Rías: este tipo de tiempo nos gusta a todos, así que deja de sonreír Akeno

Akeno: si fuera así ya lo habría hecho

Negro: se acercaba a las dos chicas lentamente sonriendo tetricamente

Negro: fue lamentable tu intento de obligarme pero ya que mi poder se duplicaria acepto

Akeno / Rias: que?

Negro: que acepto ser parte de ustedes

Rías le pondría una pieza en negro y se sentiría feliz por esto al igual que Akeno

Akeno: me alegra que seas parte de nuestro clan

Rias:también yo ya que eres más poderoso que cuando!quiero facción

Rias le contaría todo acerca de ellos y las facciones en el club del ocultismo en cuanto a black este le pedía prestados libros sobre el tema y varios días habían pasado black no le agradaba izeei en lo absoluto pero no le prestaba atención

Rias:que te parecen esos libros son Goku?

Black:son fascinantes y ya te dije que me llamarán black

Akeno:bueno black mejor dinos que llevas dentro de la caja que tienes

Black sonrió y trato de no reírse miéntras abría la caja

Black:verán en los libros que leí decía que un demonio de clase alta o suprema pueden tener sus piezas para tener su propio clan

Rias:si pero es difícil acender de false

Black:claro solo si eres debil pero yo aún me puedo transformar y no saben que tanto poder poseo

Rias:no me digas que...

Rias miró a black que estaba aumentando su poder para transformarse

Rias:Akeno pon un campo de energía

Akeno:si presidenta

Rias:aapresúrate Akeno

Akeno puso un campo de energía y black se había transformado en ssj rose

Akeno:su aspecto es diferente y se ve más atractivo

Rias:ni el gran rojo podría hacerle frente

Izeei:nunca podría proteger a ninguna si nos quisiera matar

Los demás sólo vieron a black en silencio y black desplegó sus alas eran del mismo tono rosado que su cabello y eran 6

Black:ahora ven que yo soy un demonio de clase suprema y en esta caja están mis piezas

Rias:pero tú no tenías la pieza del rey como yo

Black le arrojó la pieza a Rias la cual se le había dado cuando lo hicieron parte del clan

Akeno:y qué piensas hacer? Matarnos?

Black:si quiero pero no debo

Rias:a qué te refieres?

Black:eso no te importa Gremory

Black se teletransportó enfrente de Akeno con su pieza reina en su mano

Akeno:que quieres? No me lastimaras o si

Rias:tiene la misma pieza que Akeno

Black:ahora serás mía para ciempre

Akeno se se puso roja por lo que dijo black y después se desmayó no fue por lo nerviosa que estaba si no por que black le puso su pieza quitando la de Rias

IzzeI:que le has hecho?

Black:tu cállate eres el que más me da asco

Izeei activo su balance breaker y atacó a black pero fue inútil por que black le atravesó el estomaes con su espada de ki para después teletransportarse a su casa

Black:ese estúpido me atacó por el odio que sentía

Gine:que bueno que llegaste hijo aunque ya es tarde

Black:si mamá además ya sabes lo de mi teletransportación

Gine:si tienes razón pero ¿Quien es ella?

Black le hiba a decir pero se escucho la voz de Akeno

Akeno:hola señora soy la novia de su hijo mucho gusto

Black la bajo con cuidado para ir a la mesa queja estaba la comida servida

Gine: que bueno que te encontraras una chica tan bonita hijo

Akeno:hay muchas gracias señora usted también es muy guapa como su hijo

Gine:supongo que ya puedes decirme mamá también

Black estaría callado ya que no sabía que decir

Akeno:gracias por la comida

Black:gracias por la comida mamá

Blacky Akeno irían a la sala para platicar

Akeno:y que paso en el club? Solo recuerdo que me hiciste algo y me desmaye

Black:te puse una de mis piezas y ahora eres de mi clan

Akeno:ya veo y que será lo primero que me ordenaras?

Black:bueno ya que me atacaron ya no podrás acercarye a ese clan Gremory

Akeno bajo la mirada sintiendo un poco de tristeza black al ver esto fue con ella y la abrazo

Akeno:está bien no importa lo haré

Black:lo ciento pero así es mejor por qué no soporto a ese mortal

Akeno:no me digas que te ponlas celoso por mi

Black:tal vez

Akeno:cuando lo abrazaba?

Black:ya cállate

Akeno:hay mi amor solo éramos amigos además siempre me has gustado tu desde el primer día que te ví

Akeno le dijo eso con un tono muy cariñoso haciendo que black se apenara

Black:me dijiste mi amor?

Akeno: si por somos novios

Black:esta bien

Akeno: pero aún te faltan piezas para tener tu clan completo

Black:ya ví a dos chicas que piensas igual que yo y también acuden a una academia como nosotros solo que ellos son "talentosos"

Akeno:y como harás para decirles?

Black:ire a esa escuela unos días

Le dije que había una hoja de admisión que ha sido seleccionada por su talento como arte marcialista y también le mostramos una foto donde se veían dos chicas que eran gemalas


End file.
